


The Ferris Wheel

by QueenieGoldstein



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieGoldstein/pseuds/QueenieGoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*** WARNING: *** CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED THE DIVERGENT SERIES THROUGH TO THE END OF ALLEGIANT.</p>
<p>Set before the epilogue of the series and a month after Tobias returned to the Bureau of Genetic Welfare to find out Tris's fate. Tobias climbs the Ferris Wheel for some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ferris Wheel

My hands grip at the rungs of the Ferris Wheel, following the ghost of your feet and pretending that you’re still alive. Blood is pumping through my veins as I try to ignore the fear as I climb higher, focusing on the cold feeling of the rungs against my hands and where to place my feet so that I don’t fall. I haven’t told anyone else where I am, Tris. It’s been a month since your death and I can no longer take the feeling of their eyes watching me, their constant questioning as to whether I’m alright. The truth is: I’m not. All I can think about are our last few moments together and the words you told Caleb to repeat when I eventually returned. Your voice sounding through my memories as you tell your brother that you never mean to leave me. Well if that’s the case, then why did you? Why did you decide that it was better for you to die and not Caleb? Why couldn’t you tell me what you had planned? We could have done it together, and then maybe you would now be alive.

I now sit where we sat during ‘Capture the Flag’, looking out at the city. It’s different now, it may have only been a month but the city works better under the new regime. The old factions and factionless work well together now and we have contact with the outside world. People are free to move in and out of the city and we’re rebuilding the community slowly. Lights glow from windows - houses, offices, the Hub and the old faction headquarters. You would have loved this view, but I can’t understand how life can still go on without you here. I’m struggling, and if it wasn’t for the few people left behind I don’t think I would have been able to survive.

My eyes have flickered towards the sky, looking at the scattered stars and the moon that is only just beginning to rise. Almost full but not quite and I allow my mind flicker over the memories that aren’t painful to recollect. A cool breeze brushes against my face as I think back to when we first met, when I first saw you turn your head in my direction and I helped you out of the net. If I had seen all the initiates before they had jumped, I would not have thought that you would have been the first to jump. You seemed so small and breakable compared with the rest of the group, I doubt anyone expected you to prove them wrong. And you continued to do so each time I saw you. Or when we were here the first time, the way you climbed the Wheel to be able to look out over the city and think of a strategy for us to gain the advantage. My fear of heights got pushed to the back of my mind because of you, even if it was only for a few minutes.

I swallow; these memories bring a hollow feeling to my stomach which slowly turns to a dull ache. I miss you, Tris. If only you were still here.


End file.
